<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>24-Double Penetration: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers/Bruce Banner by Vanibabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189062">24-Double Penetration: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers/Bruce Banner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe'>Vanibabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tony Stark, Double Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bruce Banner, Top Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober #24</p><p>Double Penetration</p><p>With Tony, Steve and Bruce (Continuation of Voyeurism)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>24-Double Penetration: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers/Bruce Banner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the shock that occured to Tony because of both of them moaning his name he quickly closed the CCTV and shut off the screens. He leaned back and took deep breaths. If Tony was true to himself he would accept that he had a crush on Steve and Bruce at the same time for different reasons. Steve's so handsome, strong and his leadership does more than just sound hard, it also makes him hard. Bruce's cute and just so precious and the level of smartness and genius that that man has is especially sexy to him. To know that both of these men want him, his self-destructive ass? He's an alcoholic, loud, obnoxious, lonely, workaholic bit only in his workshop… so who would want him? Pepper left him before it got too serious and anybody else he slept with didn't want to do more than have that one night.</p><p> </p><p>To settle his mind Tony quickly left his work shop and went to bed, thinking about it at night wouldn't help him right now and maybe in the morning he could come to a conclusion because the possibility of two men having and wanting him and being a three-way polyamorus relationship? Too much to handle for Tony's mind.</p><p>The way both moaned his name in his dreams that night.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of days and many thoughts later Tony decided to take the risk of making a fool of himself because if they reject them he'll just get out of the Avengers and only pay for stuff because that's actually the only thing he's capable of. So here he stands in front of Bruce's door because he's kind of sure that Bruce's feelings could be at least enough for some sex or making out. He knocks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hi Tony." Bruce opens the door. "Come in, can I help you with something?" He smiles and Tony thinks his eyes sparkle.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." They walk over to the couch. "I don't think I need help with anything particular but I do want to talk and maybe ask something." Tony looks around nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, I'm not sure what you are getting at but I hope I can be helpful." Bruce pats Tony's knee. His hand is so warm.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure how to start so I hope you can forgive me if I'm blunt about it? But I may have noticed some things and I want to act on them before it's too late." He grabs the hand in his knee.</p><p> </p><p>"I might or might not have a crush on you and I feel like you also might be attracted to me? So… " Bruce squeezes his hand and pulls him close.</p><p> </p><p>His lips land on his own and they kiss. It is soft and warm and not too deep or dirty yet but exactly what he needs. Bruce's lips feel perfect against his and his other hand slips behind his neck to move him even closer. Their lips love against each other before they run out of air and move away.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope that was a yes." They laugh softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely Tony." Bruce smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"How about we meet at my penthouse tonight? Talk a bit more and see where it goes?" Tony smiles back.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love to, I'll see you tonight then." They kiss again and Tony leaves</p><p> </p><p>to get to Steve's door this time. He knocks and nervously plays with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens. "Stark… something I can help with?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, may I come in?" Steve nods and they walk inside. </p><p> </p><p>They stand in Steve's small kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"I see you've decorated. It looks very homely." Tony smiles slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want Stark?" Steve crosses his arms over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>You literally thought about fucking me but you still act like you hate me?</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to talk about some things. I know that we started off wrong, I was an ass about a lot of things but I want to apologize for what I said. Just know that I can't and won't apologize for the things I said over Howard. You don't know what he did after you went into the ice and I am not ready to tell you but for everything else I'm sorry…" why exactly I was like that I won't say yet either but I came to terms with it.</p><p> </p><p>Steve looks at him surprised then smiles softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I apologize too, Stark."</p><p> </p><p>"Tony. It's Tony."</p><p> </p><p>"Then it's Steve too." They smile at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Tony blushes.</p><p> </p><p>"You might think I'm crazy but I think I've been also an ass because I have a crush on you?" Tony looks at Steve.</p><p> </p><p>"A crush?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I like you and I think you are very handsome and attractive." He bites his lip.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Oh…"</p><p> </p><p>"But you don't because we're talking about homosexuality here and you are obviously straight." I'm stupid, he can't be anything else than stupid. Playing too high Tony.</p><p> </p><p>His mind and mouth is shut off by a kiss. He feels hands on his hips. This kiss was hot but still soft and over before he can indulge in the kiss it's already over.</p><p> </p><p>"Steve?" Tony looks up.</p><p> </p><p>"I have always been gay, Tony." Steve smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"And I might have been an ass too because you are so much more beautiful than I could imagine." Tony blushes.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we should talk and see what happens tonight? You wanna come up to the penthouse?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love to, Tony." Steve kisses his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>They say goodbye and Tony leaves. He can't believe he really invited them separately to his penthouse at the same time. What if they hate each other?</p><p> </p><p>Tony doesn't have time to think about that because before he can come to any conclusion it's already late, he's covered in greasy and stinks. Jarvis reminds him of his 'appointment' and so he rushes to the shower and gets himself clean again. Some parts of his body cleaner than ever before. Perfume on and some tight shirt and jeans, commando and he's ready. He uncorks a wine just as the elevator dings.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Tony." Steve smiles at him as he steps out and hugs him with a kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"You smell wonderful." Steve says and they go to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>They talk a bit before the elevator dings again.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I spilled someone in the lab and had to…" Bruce walks inside and stops at the sight of them. "Clean it up. Hi Steve?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Dr. Banner." Steve nods.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Bruce, really. Were you leaving?"</p><p> </p><p>"Leaving? I just arrived. Tony invited me."</p><p> </p><p>"Funny really. Me too." They look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Weeell."</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell Tony?" Bruce huffs.</p><p> </p><p>"No, please don't be mad. I have an explanation."</p><p> </p><p>"Talk then." Steve looks disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a crush on both of you!"</p><p> </p><p>They look at him and then at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm leaving." Tony rushes over and grabs Bruce's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't, I'm serious. I'm actually serious. I have feelings for both of you." Bruce sighs softly.</p><p> </p><p>"But Tony."</p><p> </p><p>Tony looks away.</p><p> </p><p>"I know… I'm asking so much. I could lose both of you because I want the both of you. This would be a polyamorous not necessarily relationship because I don't know if you want me like that but I would want to try. You know… I hoped to have some nice evenings and nights with the both of you." </p><p> </p><p>Steve walks over to them.</p><p> </p><p>"You could have told us earlier, Tony." He says.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought neither of you would've come or listen if I said that I also like someone else." Steve comes closer.</p><p> </p><p>"I might have to confess… I do have what you said is a crush? Yes? A crush on both of you too." Steve blushes.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't handle how smart and funny as well as beautiful you two are." Bruce and Tony look at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Bruce?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean how could I deny Steve?" Bruce smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"So we all want each other?" Tony wasn't sure if he should be happy yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Want? Yeah. Like? Definitely? Go on dates because of love to have a relationship? Even more." Bruce kisses Tony's cheek and he blushes.</p><p> </p><p>"A relationship, really? But I'm awful. I can't." He gets interrupted immediately by a kiss from Steve.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we have to teach him some things about himself."</p><p> </p><p>"I agree, Steve." Bruce smirks.</p><p> </p><p>He leans over and kisses Steve which makes Tony gasp. That's such a hot image. The kiss turns quite filthy by the amount of tongue involved but soon they pull off and look at Tony with hunger in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he's grabbed and lands on his massive couch.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Tony looks up.</p><p> </p><p>"We want you, doll. We can't wait any longer and since you so willingly took the first step we'll take the next steps." Steve throws away the pillows and pushes him down.</p><p> </p><p>Tony softly moans.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes...yes, I want it." </p><p> </p><p>With the confirmation from Tony they quickly lose their clothes and settle on the couch together. Kiss are exchanged with Tony in the middle of Bruce and Steve. Bruce behind his back kissing Steve over him while Steve is half on top of him. His hard cock rubbing against his stomach while Bruce's slides against his lower back. They really were long. Steve starts kissing Tony again and Bruce somehow found his secret lube bottle. Fingers probe against his entrance and one sinks inside. He moans into the kiss with Steve before breaking it off.</p><p> </p><p>"Bruce…" Tony gasps as another finger goes inside and closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on babe. Let's get you on your knees." Steve manhandles him onto his knees and hands before positioning himself in front of Steve.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay with the both of us showing you how precious you are? Sexually today and everything else tomorrow?" Steve asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, please." Tony leans forward and licks the tip of Steve's cock.</p><p> </p><p>"A little minx, huh?" Steve puts his hand in Tony's hair and guides him closer to his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Tony takes the head in his mouth and gasps. Bruce has three fingers in his hole and thrusts them in and out before dumping some lube directly into his hole. Tony moans.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm ready." Bruce says.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too." Steve pulls at Tony's hair and shoves half of his cock inside just as Bruce does the same.</p><p> </p><p>He moans loudly and his eyes roll back. Bruce and Steve taking care of his desires and needs while taking care of themselves as well. Steve fucking his throat and Bruce his ass while Steve's out Bruce is inside and then the opposite. He rocks with their thrusts and whines when it gets to slow for him. He wants to come from this and not from a hand on his cock so he's whines louder.</p><p> </p><p>"Faster?" He hums and Steve moans.</p><p> </p><p>"Faster then." Steve starts thrusting like he wants to fuck his throat to come in his stomach directly while Bruce grabs onto his hips literally starts abusing his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>Like this Tony gets way more stimulation and feels his cock twitching and his balls drawing up. It also helps that Steve pulls at his hair and Bruce wraps a hand around the base of his cock. They make him come in seconds and follow soon after. He eagerly swallows Steve's cum and clenches around Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>"So good for us, fuck…" Steve groans softly and pulls out when Tony swallowed everything.</p><p> </p><p>His hand cups Tony's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"So gorgeous." Bruce leans over and kisses his shoulders while rocking in him slightly.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls out soon after they all more or less collapse on top of Steve. He chuckles and wraps his arms around Tony and Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you feeling, doll?" Steve whispers and kisses his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Incredible, thank you." Tony rasps and pants in between words.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Bruce says and leans over to kiss him softly.</p><p> </p><p>Steve follows and kisses him when Bruce lets off. Tony closes his eyes and enjoys the warmth around him while praises wash over him. He made the right choice.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>